


Skype Calls are Fun

by kemoiunder



Series: MatsuTen Week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Poly Relationship, That's it, that's the whole show, these boys are just sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tendou and Matsukawa have Skype calls because they both go to different universities, fluff ensues.Day 4 of MatsuTen week 2019! The prompt today was Long-Distance Relationships, which is always fun to write. I cannot help but write these two boys as sappy fluff boys, so sorry for that lol also Oikawa, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi are together for some odd reason. I envisioned the librarian being Goshiki, but it could be literally anyone.





	Skype Calls are Fun

The sound of Skype on his computer made Satori grin. He and his boyfriend had a call set for whenever they could both be near their computers. He quickly answered it and the grin on his face only got bigger as he caught the sight of the bedroom eyes, but really were just the natural look of Matsukawa Issei. 

There wasn’t a whole lot for them to discuss, since they had just spoken the evening before, but eventually their conversation went to how their classes were going. Satori’s own were going well, the same being for Matsukawa. His boyfriend asked about the one class that he and his best friend, Ushijima Wakatoshi, shared, if it was going well.

“Yeah! Wakatoshi-kun and I are working on a project together, but every time we go into the library the librarian finds some way to ask us if we need help finding something. So, then I have to just sit there while they flirt with each other because for some reason Wakatoshi-kun has really come out of his shell verbally, so he is able to actually flirt now, as opposed to before when he didn’t even realize there were separations for talking normally and flirting.” Satori knew he was rambling, but he could see the soft smile on his boyfriend while he was listening to his tale, so he knew Matsukawa didn’t exactly mind. 

“I’m glad you have your friend there to keep you from going stir crazy.” Satori could say the same thing as well, Matsukawa and his best friend Hanamaki Takahiro attended the same college together, heck, they were roommates. The only reason Satori wasn’t insanely jealous was because he knew that the two ex-Seijou players were only best friends and nothing more, but Hanamaki was also already in a relationship with both their high school friends, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. The polyamorous relationship had been a bit of surprise to everyone except the Seijou players, because apparently the years of them dancing around each other was enough to cement in everyone’s mind that they needed to be together, regardless of how society viewed the aspect of a three-way relationship. Because of this, more often than not, Matsukawa found himself by himself in the shared apartment anyways, so when Satori got the time and money to visit, it was almost always just the two of them there. 

Speaking of visits, Satori was surprisingly about ready to pay another one, the universities had a three-day weekend coming up, not only that, Satori only took classes the first four days of the week, so he would have four days of no school. Not to mention, he usually left straight after his Thursday classes, which ended just after two in the afternoon, so he and Matsukawa could usually have dinner that evening before heading back to Matsukawa’s apartment. 

Matsukawa also visited often, but with Ushijima in the apartment with Satori, as well as the basically open door to many of the other Shiratorizawa graduates that also attended the same university, Satori’s apartment was far from private. 

They continued to talk, but after about an hour, Matsukawa’s side of the conversation got a bit louder. Satori smiled at the entrance of Hanamaki, Oikawa and Iwaizumi behind Matsukawa. He heard Hanamaki in the background, “We ready to get curry, boys?!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi cheered, with Matsukawa chuckling at his friends’ antics.

Satori found himself pouting, but not because of his boyfriend no doubt being pulled away from their chat, “I want curry, Issei-kun~.” 

He heard Oikawa’s laugh from the other end of the call, “Next time you visit, Tori-chan, we’ll all go get curry~.”

The first time Satori had heard his nickname from Oikawa Tooru, he had snorted and had the feeling that his own friend Semi Eita probably had when he was called ‘Semisemi’ by Satori. He had accepted his nickname though, if only because Oikawa was literally the only one who used it. He shouted out, “I’m holding you to that, Tooru-kun~!”

It had been strange at first to be friends with the ex-Seijou players, but with him dating one of them, friendship with others came naturally. He and Matsukawa quickly went about ending the call, with a last, “Love you, Issei-kun~!” with the responding, “Love you too, Satori.” which sent the extra people in the room to make kissing noises or small noises, before Satori finally pushed the end call button.

Satori found himself having a sappy smile on his face afterwards, something that no doubt Semi would make fun of him for, so he ended up just laying down on his bed. Sure, any long-distance relationship probably had its own share of problems, but he was sure both him and Matsukawa could make it work. It would only be until after they attended university, they had all the time in the world after to live together. Satori was already looking forward to it.


End file.
